


Он что, драконофил?

by Darthie_M, fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Original Work, Tales about Dragons, fandom Reptiles 2020
Genre: F/M, Fancraft, M/M, Xenophilia, craft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthie_M/pseuds/Darthie_M, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020
Summary: Декор чашки, запекаемый пластик.
Relationships: Рыцарь/Дракон
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Он что, драконофил?

  



End file.
